Vitalist Powers
0-Level Vitalist Powers (Talents) Dazzle: 'Temporarily disrupt your enemy’s vision. 'Detect Psionics: 'You detect the presence of psionics. 'Disruptive Touch: 'Your touch staggers enemies. 'Hinder: 'Cause your target to take a -1 penalty to a single attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. 'Induce Pain: 'Deal 1d3 points of damage to a nearby creature. 'Missive: 'Send a one-way telepathic message to subject. 'Sense Poison: 'Detect the presence of poison in a creature. 'Sicken Body: 'Cause a creature to be sickened for a brief time. 'Vim: 'Gain 1 temporary hit point. 1st-Level Vitalist Powers 'Absorb Dorje: 'Make a dorje part of your body, manifest its power as if it were a power known. 'Accelerant: 'Coat a target in flammable gel. 'Biofeedback: 'Gain damage reduction 2/–. 'Collapse: 'You cause the target’s muscles to spasm, knocking them prone. 'Detect Compulsion: 'You know if the target is controlled. 'Elfsight: 'Gain low-light vision, +2 bonus on Search and Spot checks, and notice secret doors. 'Find the Host: 'Find the nearest dead, but not undead, body in range. 'Involuntary Bodily Function: 'You cause the target to lose control of their bodily functions. 'Mark of the Shroud: 'Mark a creature to know its condition and to extend its chance at being raised. 'Memories of Flesh: 'Grant corporeal senses to an incorporeal creature. 'Mind Palace: 'A moment’s reflection offers a bonus to your next roll. 'Natural Healing: 'Heal 3 hit points of damage. 'Sense Link: 'You sense what the subject senses (single sense). 'Shroudsight: 'Detect undead and incorporeal creatures. 'Suppress Compulsion: 'You attempt to free a target temporarily from another’s control using conflicting signals. 'Synesthete: 'You receive one kind of sense when another sense is stimulated. 'Thicken Skin: 'Gain +1 enhancement bonus to your AC for 10 min./level. 'Vigor: 'Gain 5 temporary hit points. 2nd-Level Vitalist Powers 'Accelerate Body: Target’s body acts as if a day had passed to either positive or negative effects. Animal Affinity, Lanis’s: 'Gain +4 enhancement to one ability. 'Arcanix Spellsieve: Increase the power of target’s casting or siphon some of the power of the spell cast. Bastion: 'Temporarily bolster the abilities of an astral suit. 'Body Adjustment: 'You heal 1d12 damage. 'Body Equilibrium: 'You can walk on nonsolid surfaces. 'Body Purification: 'You restore 2 points of ability damage. 'Cleanse Body: 'Cure 1d4 points of temporary ability damage and remove fatigue. 'Empathic Condition Relief: 'You relieve a target’s condition. 'Empathic Transfer: 'Transfer another’s wounds to yourself. 'Empowering Arcanix Aura: 'Gain bonus to saves against spells and gain benefits if you succeed on saves. 'Energy Adaptation, Specified: 'Gain resistance 10 to one energy type. 'Epidermal Fissure: 'Engorge a creature’s muscles, granting them +4 to Strength and Intimidate checks, but causing them to take bleed damage. 'Heartbinding: 'Form a protective bond with another creature. 'Mental Mist: 'Cause affected creatures to believe they are surrounded by mist. 'Preserve Psyche: 'Contain the mind of a recently slain creature so that it can be affected by ''psionic revivify. 'Psychic Bodyguard: '''You make a target’s Will saving throws for it. 'Resist Toxin: 'Your body becomes temporarily immune to poison. 'Share Pain: 'Willing subject takes some of your damage. 'Suppress Instinct: 'Temporarily make an animal immune to fear. 'Sustenance: 'Go without food and water for one day. 'Sympathetic Drain: 'Sacrifice hit points to cause a target to lose an equal amount of hit points. 'Tormenting the Living: 'Cause spirits to torment a living creature. 3rd-Level Vitalist Powers 'Battlesense: 'Mental heads-up display allows for improved teamwork. 'Captivity Bond: 'Target takes only nonlethal damage. 'Caustic Retribution: 'Transform a creature’s blood into caustic fluid, allowing them to damage enemies they bleed on. 'Caustic Transfusion: 'Transform a creature’s blood into caustic fluid without protecting them, dealing 2d6 damage per turn and fatiguing them. 'Crisis of Breath, Kozak’s: Disrupt subject’s breathing. Danger Sense: 'You gain +4 bonus against traps. 'Dispel Psionics: 'Cancels psionic powers and effects. 'Empathic Transfer, Hostile: 'Your touch transfers your hurt to another. 'Endorphin Surge: 'You incite a rush of endorphins, augmenting your physical form. 'Guarded Sleep: 'Subject’s mind is protected while asleep, and awakens in peak condition. 'Hustle: 'Instantly gain a move action. 'Mend Body: 'Heal yourself for 3d8 points of damage. 'Quicken Rejuvenation: 'Restore a destroyed ghost. 'Resist Death: 'Gain protection against negative energy effects. 'Sanguine Displacement: 'Teleport a creature’s blood away from its body, dealing 1d4 Constitution damage and possibly granting you temporary hit points. 'Share Pain, Forced: 'Unwilling subject takes some of your damage. 'Solicit Psicrystal: 'Your psicrystal takes over your concentration power. 'Volatile Rejection: 'Force out the entity possessing a creature. 4th-Level Vitalist Powers 'Aura of Decay: 'Creatures in area are more susceptible to ghosts. Objects begin to rot. 'Cloned Twin: 'Create a copy of yourself and shunt your mind between your body and your clone’s. 'Empathic Feedback: 'When you are hit in melee, your attacker takes damage. 'Energy Adaptation: 'Your body converts energy to harmless light. 'Evade Burst: 'You take no damage from a burst on a successful Reflex save. 'Immovability: 'You are almost impossible to move and gain DR 15/–. 'Incite Passion: 'Suppress the target’s ability to understand logic. 'Inertial Barrier: 'Gain DR 5/–. 'Physical Acceleration: 'You move faster, gain +1 on attacks, AC, and Reflex saves. 'Physical Rebirth: Reverse the effects of aging on a single creature. Psychic Drain: 'Touch attack drains 2 power points/level from foe. 'Psychic Reformation: 'Subject can choose skills, feats, and powers anew for previous levels. 'Rewind Age: Temporarily ignore the penalties for aging. Temporary Awakening: You grant manifesting ability to a single creature. Wither: 'Cause the target’s muscles to lose their strength. 5th-Level Vitalist Powers 'Adapt Body: 'Your body automatically adapts to hostile environments. 'Incarnate: 'Make some powers permanent. 'Leech Field: 'Leech power points each time you make a saving throw. 'Power Resistance: 'Grant PR equal to 12 + level. 'Psionic Revivify: Return the dead to life before the psyche leaves the corpse. Psychofeedback: 'Boost Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution at the expense of one or more other scores. 'Restore Extremity: 'Return a lost digit, limb, or other appendage to subject. 'Soul Exchange: 'You switch souls with another creature. 'Tower of Iron Will: 'Grant PR 19 against mind-affecting powers to all creatures within 10 ft. until your next turn. 6th-Level Vitalist Powers 'Aura Alteration: 'Repairs psyche or makes subject seem to be something it is not. 'Brutalize Wounds: 'Your target takes more damage than normal from wounds. 'Cleanse Spirit: 'Restores level and ability score drains. 'Defer Fatality: 'You avoid death through suspended animation. 'Fuse Flesh: 'Fuse subject’s flesh, creating a helpless mass. 'Heal Injuries: 'Heal large amount of damage. 'Instill Sentience: Grant self-awareness to an animal, plant, or construct. Suspend Life: 'Put yourself in a state akin to suspended animation. 'Trigger Power: 'Sets trigger condition for another power. 'True Awakening: You permanently grant manifesting ability to a single creature. 7th-Level Vitalist Powers Barred Mind, Personal: 'You are immune to scrying and mental effects. 'Bend Reality: 'Alters reality within power limits. 'Crisis of Life: Stop subject’s heart. 'Energy Conversion: '''Offensively channel energy you’ve absorbed. 'Oak Body: 'Your body becomes as hard as oak. 8th-Level Vitalist Powers 'Barred Mind: 'Subject immune to scrying and remote viewing, and gains bonus to mental effects. 'Body of Iron: 'Your body becomes living iron. 'Retarget Power: 'Move an ongoing spell or power between two creatures. 'True Metabolism: 'You regenerate 10 hit points/round. 9th-Level Vitalist Powers 'Affinity Field: 'Effects that affect you also affect others. 'Ardent Legion, T’Nail’s: 'Summon members of your collective to your side. 'Assimilate: 'Incorporate creature into your own body. 'Fusion: 'You combine your abilities and form with another. 'Psychic Chirurgery: 'You repair psychic damage or impart knowledge of new powers. 'Reality Revision: 'As ''bend reality, but fewer limits. 'Regenerative Aura: '''Heal all creatures within range for 25 hit points per round. 'Timeless Body: '''Ignore all harmful, and helpful, effects for 1 round.